A Killer And An Angel
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Okay, Hinata is the new nurse. After a scare she is told to take care of Sasuke. Sasuke wants Hinata to be his nurse for good. HInata is injured and Sasuke is now taking care of her! XD
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I originally just wrote this for myself, but I had to put it on here. So I hope you like it!! ; )

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The containment chamber slid to the right of the dark holding facility. Prisoner number: 4128750 had been restless today, slamming his body against the cell wall, yelling at faculty, spitting on other inmates, breaking his hand due to trying to get handcuffs off, ect. "Well, what are we going to do today?"

The other nurse chewed the end of her baby blue fingernails, "Hmm..." she sighed, "well, every time we send the Pink-headed psycho in there he sends her out sobbing. We could send the new girl in..." she said nervously. Suddenly a faculty member bust through the door with an inmate who had blood running down his face. The nurse with blue fingernails stood up, "What happened!?"

"That damn 17-year old freak attacked his cell mate. The other nurse ran over to help stop the flow of gushing red blood.

While the nurse with nail polish on ran over to the intercom, "All nurses hurry and place a barrier around cell 47, HURRY!!!" Twenty-six nurses gathered around the cell and started the justu. The newest member, who happened to be Hinata, held her side of the barrier. Kakashi who just happen to be in the building that day was beside Hinata.

The impression of a body slammed into the metal on Hinata's side, she came close to removing her hands but Kakashi yelled at her, "HINATA, SASUKE UCHIHA IS IN THERE, NO MATTER WHAT DO NOT REMOVED YOUR HANDS!!!" Hinata gulped and nodded. Her pale hands were bleeding from holding the barrier. But finally the thrashing inside stopped. Hinata removed her steaming hands, that were covered in blood. Kakashi looked her hands, "Come let's get your hands bandaged." She nodded as she walked behind Kakashi.

They arrived in one of the rooms. Hinata sat on the bed while Kara wrapped her hands in soft linen bandages. "Hinata Hyuga please come to the office, I repeat Hinata Hyuga come to the office..." Hinata thanked the nurse as she left. She walked to the office to see Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Kara. Ino looked frustrated, Sakura was sobbing, Tenten was just standing there same as Kara.

Ino walked over to Hinata, "Hey, Hinata! You' re assignment is to tend to Prisoner: 4128750." Hinata's eyes widened in fear, "Hey you'll be fine and don't worry about Sakura, she's just mad they hurt Sasuke earlier." Hinata gulped as she grabbed a tray with food, water, bandages, medicine, books,ect. She slowly walked towards the room of hatred.

Hinata quietly open the door, she blushed to see Sasuke without a shirt on. Of course Hinata didn't like him in the least, but she still blushed. Sasuke sighed, "Oh great they send in a Hyuga, this must be special treatment," he said sarcastically. Hinata merely stayed quiet. "Geez your quiet, but that's a plus in my book." Hinata nodded. Sasuke noticed she still hadn't looked at his face, "What's wrong," Hinata shook her head. Sasuke frowned, in an instance he was directly in front of her, he lifted her face by her chin. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut, "I may have handcuffs on, but I'm still fast. I don't like to be ignored, open your eyes." Hinata slowly opened her eyes, Sasuke looked at her fearful eyes,that were filled with tears. His thumb slowly rubbed the side of her face, "Such sad eyes..." Sasuke sat down on the bed.

"Umm...U-Uchiha-san I-I um...I have your n-new bandages, a-and your m-medicine. A-also if y-you want I h-have your clo-clothes and f-food." Hinata quietly mentioned as she moved toward him.

"I never take those pills, I just spit them out when the nurse leaves. Now listen I'm requesting you as my full time nurse" Hinata looked at him shocked at his statement, "You're the only nurse I can deal with, but let's set some ground rules. Try not to stutter, call me Sasuke or Sasuke-kun. Don't try to feed me my pills. Also, I am not in here because I'm wounded, at least not physically. I'm in here because I'm dangerous. Understand?" Hinata nodded. Sasuke did something he rarely does, he smiled.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ino and Sakura ran up to Hinata when she exited the room, "How'd it go, did he make you cry?" Sakura asked sadistically. Ino glared at her, "So Hina what happened?"

"W-Well...um...h-he said t-that he was requesting m-me as his p-personal nurse, and h-he said to c-call him Sasuke-kun. Then h-he smiled..."

Ino and Sakura's jaws were on the floor. Sakura glared at Hinata, "STAY AWAY FROM _**MY**_ SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura smacked Hinata as hard as she could, using her super strength.

Sasuke who happened to be walking around the hallways saw the whole scene, "SAKURA, you little inferior bitch. Don't ever talk to her like that ever again! Oh and news flash, I'm the farthest thing from being your's. I can't stand you, I would rather make-out with a frog, then hear your annoying high-pitched voice!!!" Sakura fell to the ground crying. Sasuke ran down the hallway to find where Hinata's body flew. Sasuke found her against a cell wall, she was a bloody mess. She had smashed through three steel walls, five brick walls, and ten cement walls.

Sasuke carefully started attempting to heal her. Kakashi was walking by and happened to see all the blood. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. He could feel someone was looking at him, he turned around, "Kakashi, hurry help me. Sakura attacked her!!"

Kakashi looked puzzled, "Wait, so you're saying you are helping someone, and Sakura bitch slapped Hinata..."

"Uh, sorta." Kakashi nodded as he picked up Hinata to take her to the doctors. Sasuke followed, unknowing to the tears on his face.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The doctor came out with a sad expression, "Well she'll be okay, but she won't be able to move by herself for five months. Is there anyone to take care of her? Family, friends?"

"No, her father always sends her on dangerous mission hoping she'll get killed. Her mother is dead. The only people in the Hyuga house are her cousin and her sister. Her sister is ten. Her cousin is 18. They're both ninja, same as all her friends." The doctor looked troubled.

Kakashi walked in, "Sasuke, you're supposed to be in your cell, but I made a deal with the Hokage. Option 1: You can go back to your cell and serve your life sentence there... Option 2: We set you free, but you have to take care of Hinata until she heals. And you will be under constant watch, by Anbu black ops."

Sasuke leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes, "What about after she heals?"

"Well...I guess you could stay with her, if you want. Or you could just abandon her like everyone else."

Sasuke smirked, "That was a low blow. Anyway I guess...I'll take care of her."

Kakashi smiled through his mask, "So Orochimaru finally wear off?"

Sasuke sat straight up and looked Kakashi dead in the eye, "Hell no, I just know it'll piss Sakura off." He smirked, "So where is Hina?"

Kakashi cocked up an eyebrow, "Hina?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, saying something like pervert. "Well anyway Sasu," Sasuke frowned, "Hina will be out soon, wait here while I tell Naru and Saku the good news!" Kakashi ran off happy he was still able to mock Sasuke.

A little while after Kakashi left, Hinata was carried through the door by a doctor. The doctor looked at the seventeen year old male in front of him, "Umm, did she have any um, female friends?"

"Yeah,but...none of them can help her, why?"

"Urm, ahem, well...y-you do know that caring for her means that you have to help her bathe, and other things like that." Sasuke choked on the water he was drinking.

I-I have to do w-what!?" Sasuke said looking at Hinata.

Well, you heard me. The way I look at it is, your either cursed or blessed."

Sasuke placed his fingers over the painful curse seal, "Well I'm already cursed... Whatever, I'll deal with it." Sasuke carefully took Hinata out of the doctor's arms. He looked at her soft face, "I seem to ruin everyone's life."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Sasuke-teme gets to do WHAT?"

"Hinata gets to get SASUKE-KUN!!" Kakashi plugged his ear to block out the yelling rampages.

When they stopped Kakashi answered, "Okay Sakura, Hinata doesn't get Sasuke, he is just helping her heal. Also it is partially your fault. And Naruto don't even go there."

"HOW is it MY fault?" Sakura asked, trying to look intimidating.

It was all he could do not to laugh at her attempt, "Well you um, you pimp slapped Hinata."

Sakura looked shocked, "How did you know that!?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, "What's your problem, I was wrong about you." Sakura acted like she was crying and ran off. Naruto sighed, he yelled down the hallway, "You slap like a pimp, but you still a ho!!!" Kakashi busted into the floor laughing. Naruto turned around and was blushing, "T-That was an accident."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke sat Hinata's pale body on his bed. "Man, she's going to freak when she wakes up. Everything in here is black, purple, or red. I better stay in here." Hinata slowly tried to sit up, but recoiled in pain.

"Huh, Sasuke-kun w-what's going on?" her blurry eyes trailed around the room, "This is depressing..."

"Hinata you're in my room. Sakura hurt you...and they told me to take care of you. Actually I haven't been in here in over four years, I'm surprised we haven't gone into a sneezing fit."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," He nodded. Sasuke stood up and started walking out, "Wh-where are you g-going?"

"To the kitchen, if I can find it. Do you want some tea? Also there's this really good recipe my mom made, do you want any of it?"

"S-Sure." Sasuke smiled and walked out. "It's surprisingly nice to have someone like Sasuke to take care of you...wait...I-I'm being taken care of by a killer, oh no!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke opened the bags of food he had bought earlier. Also you get stares when your Sasuke Uchiha carrying an unconscious Hinata Hyuga around a store. He grabbed the tea leaves. He sat them on the counter, while the water started boiling. He slowly chopped up the leaves and put them in a bowl, next he chopped up mint grass and put it in with the tea leaves. He slowly mixed the two together, then he placed two uncut tea leaves in the bottom of the tea cups. After that was done he carefully scraped in the chopped mint and tea leaves onto the leaves in the cups.

Sasuke poured the boiling water in the tea cups

While he let the cups sit,he started on his mom's dessert. He grabbed strawberries, rassberries, cake mix, honey, strawberry jell, whipped cream, and frosting. (This sounds just like Sasuke) Sasuke mixed up the cake batter and put it in the oven. Next he cut the strawberries in half, he glazed them with a honey coating. He did same for the rassberries, he put them under a heat lamp to make the honey dry. When the cake was done he put the first layer on a plater, then he placed the whipped cream on the top. When the whipped cream was how he liked it, he gently placed the honey glazed strawberries on the whipped cream. He covered the strawberries with the strawberry jell. He added another layer of cake on top. He spread the rest of the red jell on first, then he added the rassberries on top on the jell. Then he covered the berries and jell with the remaining whipped cream. After he was done he placed the last layer of cake on top on it all, then to make it even better he put frosting on the outside.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He smiled at his creations. He carefully walked up the steps to his bedroom. Sasuke sat the cake and tea on the table. Sasuke got on his knees to be the same height as the bed, Hinata had fallen asleep. He looked at her peaceful face, he gently stroked her hair to wake her up, she sat

up, "S-Sasuke-kun...I'm s-sorry I fell asleep."

He smiled, "Hinata close your eyes," Hinata prayed he wasn't about to kill her, "say ahhh," Hinata opened her mouth. Sasuke smirked as he stuck cake in her mouth.

After Hinata swallowed she opened her eyes, "That's delicious!!" Sasuke cut into the cut to give her a piece. After he got them both cake, he grabbed their tea. "Wow, the tea is really good too!!"

As they were finishing Hinata looked troubled Sasuke saw the look on her face Hinata, "Hina-chan what's wrong?" Hinata shook her head, Sasuke made her look at him by lfting up her chin, "Hina I made you talk to me last time, do I have to again?"

Hinata looked at her cupped hands in her lap, "Sa-Sasuke-kun...wou-would you ev-ever try to k-ki-kill m-me?"

Sasuke looked at her with a shocked expression, "Wh-what, Hina you know I would never try to k-kill you." Hinata still looked sad, Sasuke quietly grabbed a piece of cake smeared it all over Hinata's face. Hinata frowned. Sasuke about died from laughing.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hope you liked it, this is not a oneshot, I hate those things. Anyways I will write more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked into the bathroom, he came back with a wet washrag. Hinata closed her eyes as he wiped off the sugary cake. Hinata looked at Sasuke, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." When Hinata tried to move again she cringed in unforgiving pain.

Sasuke sighed, he slowly massaged his head, "Dammit, Hinata your in way too much pain, I don't care if we are being watched by ANBU," he walked to his bookshelf, he moved a book and grabbed a pill bottle behind it. He took a small red pill out, "Here I got this from Orochimaru, it will help the pain. Also it should heal you, they're nasty but they help." Hinata stared at the pill, she looked at him, her eyes uncertain. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just take it, if I was going to kill you I would have done it already." She looked at him for a few seconds, she slowly placed the pill in her mouth. She sat there after a few minutes she swallowed. Sasuke smiled, "Now try to move," Hinata held her breath and tried to move. She didn't feel pain, her body was okay. Sasuke smirked, "And you though I was going to kill you." Hinata blushed.

Suddenly a kunai flew towards Hinata, Sasuke flung his hand in front of it. The blade pierced his skin, Both Hinata and Sasuke threw a kunai in the direction of the attack. Sasuke hear a thud and ran over to see, he took one look , "Shit, Hinata it was an ANBU!!"

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

The ANBU black ops. bust through Tsunade's door, "Hokage-sama Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga have killed an ANBU member. We are not sure whose kunai killed him. Hinata Hyuga took a pill given to her by Sasuke Uchiha, who said it was given to him by Orochimaru."

Tsunade looked at the two, she sighed, "You know this means they both must be killed?"

The ANBU's blank faces looked at her, "Yes, Hokage-sama"

Tsunade leaned back and rubbed her forehead, "Damn, that girl didn't deserve to die..."

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata looked at Sasuke in terror, "W-what!?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata, "Listen we don't have much time until they set out to kill us, we have to leave...hurry and go pack your things we have to leave before dark."

"B-But Sasuke-kun I-"

"Listen you will die if you stay here." Hinata started crying as she buried her face in Sasuke's bed. Sasuke slowly rubbed his hands up and down her back, "Come on Hinata, go pack your things, okay." Hinata looked at him with red blurry eyes, she nodded. She wiped at her tears and slowly walked out of his bedroom.

She walked into the Hyuga compound, her head aching with thoughts of what was happening. She climbed the steps to her room. She grabbed a suite case, she packed her clothes. She grabbed a picture, she looked at it, "Neji-san...oh god please help me...I'm sorry..."

There was a knock, and Neji walked in, "Hinata-sama...," he looked around the room, "What the hell is going on? I've been outside the door for several minutes so don't say nothing."

Hinata looked at him her eyes were filled with tears, "I-I can't tell you"

Neji glared at her, "Hinata you will tell me, what the hell is going on with this you and the freak-ass Uchiha killing an ANBU!?" Hinata stared at the ground, she shook her head.

"I-I can't turn my back on him now, I do not love or like him, but he is my friend and I owe him. I-I'm sorry Neji-san," HInata used a light punch to get past Neji.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sakura walked through the streets her hair waving in her face, "How can I get back at her...THAT'S IT!!" She ran towards the ramen stand.

"NARUTO, hey Naruto!!" Naruto turned to see a pink-headed girl running toward him. Naruto looked at her, he still had a crush on her but was upset about before. Sakura sat down. She grabbed Naruto and slipped her tongue in his mouth, after about a minute she let him go, "You know Naruto-kun, Hinata likes you..."

"Wha-What...?" Naruto was now a bit loopy.

Sakura batted her eyes at Naruto, she slowly twirled her hair in her fingers, "Naruto-_kun_, I-I like you. But s-so does Hinata. I wanted t-to ask you t-to be my boy-boyfriend...But that Hinata girl likes you so if you want me you have to set her straight, basically tell the little slut your are not interested!!!"

Naruto still dazed about Sakura, missed the 'slut' part, "OKAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!! I'll go tell her...I hope she won't be to upset."

"Oh me too, Naruto-kun..."Sakura announced while crossing her fingers. Naruto ran off to find Hinata.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Are you ready to go Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked looking at the delicate white kimono.

Hinata for the first time noticed the 'chan' part, "C-Chan?" Sasuke gave her an odd look, he had been calling her 'chan' for a while now. Hinata shook her head, "N-nevermind..."

Sasuke smiled, "That kimono looks really nice...here hold still," Sasuke twirled HInata's hair up in a bun and placed two decorative chopsticks in her hair. The chopsticks were black and designed with honeysuckle impressions.

Hinata smiled when Sasuke held up a mirror, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Naruto saw Sasuke and Hinata standing under an oak tree. He ran over.

"HINATA, yo Hinata-san," Sasuke glared at the blonde approaching them, "Ummm...Sakura-chan told me that you liked me, I like you too. But not much, actually not much at all. Guess what, now I'm actually going out with Sakura-chan!!!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, while the curse seal and sharingan activated, Hinata started crying, she slowly fainted.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, level two curse seal and sharingan activated, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBELM!? Didn't you realize she loved you. And you go say that to her, Sakura is a malicious, evil, sadistic bitch who will do anything to hurt people!! Also your lucky because Hinata-chan doesn't even like me, she loves you and I...I love her!!"

Naruto looked at the Uchiha in shock, Wh-what?" Naruto's face turned into a horrible smirk, "I bet your only taking her out of here so you can screw her."

Sasuke looked disgusted by the thought, "Naruto what happened to you, you used to be a good person."

Naruto grinned evilly, "I still am, but look what happened because of you!!!" Sasuke sat Hinata down on the ground, he flew towards Naruto punching him in the stomach, dark red blood spewed from Naruto's mouth. He sat up, "Heh, imagine what Hinata will think of you now," Sasuke fist burned with desire, he punched Naruto as hard as he could in his mouth. Sasuke felt Naruto's jaw break, along with his own hand.

Sasuke drew his hand back, "This a trick I learned from Orochimaru..." Sasuke bit down on his thumb, he touched blood to all his fingers, he formed the signs: **Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Ram!! **Sasuke's fingers lit with red chakra, Naruto was unable to move. Sasuke lifted the front of Naruto's shirt to expose his stomach, he drove his fingers in Naruto's stomach. Naruto screamed in pain, "This can't kill you but, I know it hurts. So bad you wish it could kill you..." Sasuke turned his fingers in a clockwise movement, his fingers pierced the skin of Naruto's stomach, dark blood gushed from the holes. Sasuke removed his fingers and wiped them on Naruto's shirt, Sasuke leaned down towards Naruto's ear, "Tell anyone, and I'll do worse than this." Naruto coughed up more blood and passed out.

Sasuke summoned a snake, "Take the dope to his house, clean him up, heal the wounds, wash his clothes, put him in his bed, and sit a note that tells him all this was real," the snake nodded. It picked up Naruto and went to do it's tasks.

Sasuke picked up Hinata bridal style. He ran his hand through her hair, "Don't worry about captain idiot over there, he won't bother you anymore."

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

As he was walking Hinata curled closer to his chest, he smiled. His dark eyes looked at the sky, "Crap, it'll rain soon...better stop." Sasuke layed her sleeping body on a blanket while he set up a tent. Hinata felt the something wet on her face, she sat up to see Sasuke fighting with a blue tent, "Uh-um...Sa-" Sasuke spun around at her voice, his wet clothes clinging to his body, while his soaked hair stuck to his face.

Sasuke sighed, thankful it was Hinata and not some freak. Hinata looked around, "Sasuke-kun...w-where are we, what happened to Naruto-kun, and do you need h-help?"

Sasuke blinked a few times, "Uhh...The Land of the Rain, long story, yes..." Hinata turned her head to the side, then nodded. She formed a few seals and a large blue tent was ready, Sasuke frowned, "Thanks..." Hinata giggled at his frustration, that is until he glared at her.

Sasuke stepped inside the tent, as did Hinata. Sasuke flopped down on a the floor, as he stretched out Hinata tripped over his foot, she screamed as she fell. But she blushed when she realized she had landed on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke however didn't notice her blush because he was trying to hide his own. "U-um...I-I...umm-"

"Just go to sleep, we'll have more room this way anyways." Hinata slowly nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes, he was happy to have her laying on him, but he'd never admit it. Sasuke reopened his eyes when he knew she was asleep. He looked at her now noticing the silk dress she had changed into, he ran his hand down her back. Sasuke accidentally ran his hands a little to low, realizing his hands were on her butt, Sasuke jerked his hands back hitting her head.

Hinata slowly sat up, "Hmmm-"

Sasuke thinking quickly summoned a snake, but stupidly threw it on Hinata, "HINATA WATCH OUT IT'S A SNAKE!!!"

Hinata screamed as she dove behind Sasuke, "Make it go away!!" Sasuke quickly threw the snake out the window. She looked at Sasuke "A-are you okay?" He nodded. Sasuke thought about before and suggested they go back to sleep. Hinata agreed, only this time she laid beside him.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Neji came in Tsunade's room, "Hokage-sama Sasuke Uchiha has tricked Hinata into going with him!"

Tsunade looked at him, he could tell she was a little tipsy, "Ahh...ho-hum...I-I'll get the...Ant Boob on...it (hiccup)" Neji sighed as he walked out of the room.

Neji ran into Naruto as he was leaving, Naruto's eyes widened in hope, "NEJI, where is Hinata, is she ok, I knew I should have tried to get her from him. I was too caught up with Sakura, damn I have changed..."

Neji gritted his teeth, he slammed Naruto up against the wall and held him there by his collar, "What do you know, what the hell is going on, when did you last see Hinata-sama?" Naruto looked at him, he remembered what Sasuke had said, he mostly remembered the pain.

He shook his head, "Neji...if what he said was true then she should be okay...but..."

Neji punched Naruto stomach, "BUT WHAT?"

Naruto sighed, "I-I...if he didn't mean what he said...I pray she passed out before it got ruff...s-she may already be dead..."

Neji threw Naruto to the ground, he started slamming his head in the concrete, "How...could...you...leave...her...dammit...what the hell will he do to her?" Neji continued punching him until Kakashi and Tenten walked up.

Kakashi pulled Neji off Naruto, Tenten held Neji back while Kakashi helped Naruto. Kakashi looked at Neji, "Neji, what happened?"

Neji glared at Naruto, "That dumbass let Sasuke Uchiha take Hinata-sama!!!" Kakashi and Tenten looked at Neji in shock, Naruto looked down in shame. "Not only that, but he won't tell me what happended!!" Five Anbu jumped through a window, the leader of the group handed Kakashi a video labeled: Security Camera 546.

Kakashi placed it in the video player in Tsunade's office. It revealed why Naruto didn't tell them, but some other things as well. Everyone but Naruto had their jaws on the floor. Neji was the first to speak, "D-did he say he loved her...?"

Tenten looked at Naruto, "After he said that how could you say the thing about screwing her?"

Kakashi spoke what was meant to be kept in his mind, "Maybe that's who he meant..." Everyone leaned in, Kakashi shook his hand in front of his face, "N-Nothing...just thinking..."

_Flashback_

_"So Sasuke when are you going to get married?" _

_Sasuke glared at his sensei, "About the same time you do..." _

_Kakashi laughed, "Come on Sasuke, there has to be at least one girl." _

_Sasuke sighed, he knew Kakashi wouldn't give up, "Okay so there is this one girl, she's smart, beautiful, kind, quiet, and not like Sakura!"_

_"Who is it?"_

_"Not saying!!!"_

_End FlashBack_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Okay that's all for now, I'm tired I need sleep, if I write more it will suck so, thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade looked at the group, "Find Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata may live. While Sasuke...bring him here. When you find them, take down Sasuke, then find Hinata." The group nodded as they went to find Sasuke and Hinata.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Hinata, he was happy she was still asleep. Sasuke stepped outside the tent, only to be shoved up against a tree by Neji, "Where is Hinata-sama!?" Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Sai jumped down from the surrounding trees.

Hinata was roused from her sleep by the noise outside. She unzipped the tent and slowly climbed out, "Sasuke-kun? SASUKE-KUN!!!" Hinata ran towards Sasuke but Gaara grabbed her with his sand. Both Hinata and Sasuke were stuck in sand. "S-Sasuke-kun what's going on?"

Neji walked up to Hinata, "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" Neji slapped her, "That's for earlier, don't punch me again!"

Sasuke almost broke through the sand barrier, "Don't you ever lay your hands on her again, you prick!"

Neji glared at him, "Is that a threat?" Hinata watched the two yelled at each other, tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Kakashi noticed this, "Our mission isn't to make a female Hyuga cry, it is to take Sasuke Uchiha to the Hokage so she can deal with him. So put Hinata-san down, Neji stop yelling at him. And we can go."

As soon as Gaara released Hinata she ran over to Sasuke, he looked at her, "Well, looks like I won't see you for a while," Hinata shook her head while more tears ran down her face. Sasuke bit his lip, "Sorry, I guess I-"

"Shut up Uchiha, her ears do not need to hear your lies." Hinata stomped Neji foot and glared at him. Sasuke smirked, Neji punched Sasuke in his mouth, "Soon you'll have nothing to smirk about, because you'll be dead. Why don't I tell Hinata-sama what you did to Naruto, and tell her what you said about her." Hinata looked at Sasuke, he smiled. Hinata closed her eyes, she put her hand on Gaara's sand, she sent a small amount of chakra into the sand.

The sand slowly unwound from Sasuke's body, Hinata pulled him into a hug, "Are you okay?" he nodded, "Sasuke-kun, get us out of here." Sasuke quickly formed a seal, but as he did Kakashi created a chidori.

Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm, "You'll hit Hinata-chan too." Hinata held on to Sasuke as he completed the justu.

Sakura glared at Naruto, "Great Naruto, you let them get away. WE ARE OVER!!" Naruto frowned, Kakashi merely sighed at the two.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun...and who is this...a new test subject?" Hinata clinged closer to Sasuke.

"No, you stay away from her..."

"Is she a playtoy?"

"You really are sick, you pervert..." Sasuke pulled Hinata through a door to his left. Hinata looked at Sasuke, "What?"

"W-who was that?"

Sasuke grimaced, "The only person we can come to, Ororchimaru." Suddenly Hinata fell to the ground clutching her chest and her throat, "Hinata-chan!? What the hell?"

Kabuto ran up from the shadows "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I've got this one!!"

Sasuke slammed Kabuto up against the wall, "Release the justu or I'll rip your fucking head off!!" Kabuto quickly released the justu. Sasuke ran over to Hinata,"Are you okay?" she nodded, Sasuke kissed her forehead, "Good..."

Umm...S-Sasuke-kun can w-we go t-to a store, I-I need some clothes"

Sasuke looked at her strangely, "Why?" Hinata looked down. Sasuke realized why she was stuttering. One: he had kissed her, and two: she was still in the silk dress from earlier. He mouthed an 'oh' and he dragged Hinata back outside.

Sasuke got the attention of a man pulling a carriage, "Hey, take us to the closest shopping center, not in Konoha..."

The man looked at Sasuke, "Are you sure you can afford that, that long of a trip is expensive. Also you will have to make rest stops."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I have enough. So let's hurry."

Hinata tugged on Sasuke's sleeve, "H-hey Sasuke-kun, you don't h-have to. I can manage in this, I-I can rea-really," Sasuke shook his head.

"B-but Sasuke-kun I-" Sasuke bent down by Hinata's legs, "U-Umm...Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke ripped the dress all the way up to her knees, then ripped that off. Hinata looked at Sasuke horrified, "Sasuke-kun!!! Wh-why did you do that?"

"Because now you have to let me buy you some clothes, so HA!!" Hinata frowned, he laughed at her face, "Why are you making that face, I told you I wanted to buy it so just get in the cart and we can go." Hinata sighed and slowly climbed into the cart. He smirked as he followed her into the cart.

"Hey, um Sasuke-kun, why did you...um...k-kiss me before?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata and jumped back against the wall of the cart, "Hinata-chan what's wrong, yo-your face is really red. A-Are you okay?" Hinata nodded. He closed his eyes, "Whatever..."

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata noticed he hadn't said anything for about three hours, she poked him...nothing. She was now worried normally when someone got close he would attack them. Hinata crawled over onto his lap, she had one leg on the side of each of his legs. She sighed, she looked at his face, she poked his nose...nothing. She was about to poke him again, but he turned over and was now sleeping on top of her. Hinata was very uncomfortable in this situation. If anyone would have opened the door she would've died, she hoped he would move. Sasuke, in his sleep, noticed he now had a pillow. He opened his eyes to see his 'pillow' was Hinata's breasts. Sasuke sat straight up, not noticing he was still between her legs, "U-Umm Hina-Hinata-chan?" Hinata quickly kicked at him to make him noticed he was sitting on her leg. Sasuke jumped off her leg, Hinata was happy he had woken up.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Okay, that was shorter then normal, but what can I do? Anyway, I'll update less often, because I'm trying to write a new fic, so thanks for reading please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata sat silently, while Sasuke when shopping. Hinata jumped as the door flung open; Sasuke climbed in with so many bags there was three people behind him carrying them. Hinata blushed, but Sasuke smirked, "I bought you two years worth of Kimonos. You will have three Kimonos for every day, as well as a personalized one for every holiday. I also bought you a few t-shirt and shorts. I'm pretty sure Orochimaru has training clothes."

Hinata blushed even harder, "Th-thank so much…but you shouldn't have spent th-this much. B-but did you buy any…um b-br-"

Sasuke smiled deviously, "Heh, yeah…I did." He held up three bags that had the logos of the best feminine clothing stores. Sasuke pulled out one of his choices; Hinata braced herself against the side of the cart to keep from fainting.

Sasuke smirked, while she started twitching, "I-I-I can't wear th-th-that! This is like something I-Ino-chan would wear!"

Sasuke pushed it back in the bag and sighed, "Well, you have to wear it once, at least."

"No!" Hinata watched as Sasuke pouted, "…Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry. I just can't wear that."

Sasuke pulled her into a hug, "Okay…go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to the next rest stop." Sasuke kissed her forehead as she slowly let sleep take over her.

………………………………………………………………

Sasuke poked her forehead, waking her with a volt. Sasuke moaned in pain as Hinata slammed her hands into his nose. Hinata yawned, "Huh, Sasuke-kun?"

"You hurt me…I will never forgive you!" Sasuke proclaimed, in a Rock Lee-ish fashion. "You better make it up to me…Hyuga Heiress."

Hinata punched his shoulder playfully, "Come on Sasuke-kun…be nice, please," Sasuke crossed his arms. Hinata sighed, "Fine…I'll be right back…" Sasuke smirked deviously.

Sasuke sat silently, except for a nosebleed, when Hinata came out. Sasuke smirked, "Okay, I almost forgive you…"

Hinata rolled her eyes, while blushing madly, "Wh-what now?"

Sasuke pointed to their rented bed, "Sit." Hinata eyed him suspiciously, and sat down. Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke kneeled in front of her. Sasuke pulled a small black box out of his pocket, "Hinata…will you marry me?"

Hinata blinked, "Wh-what?"

Sasuke looked at her sincerely, "Hinata, I love you. I want you to marry me. We can even go back to Konoha to get married."

Hinata leaned forwards and kissed Sasuke, "Okay, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smiled and embraced Hinata tightly. Hinata pulled away from him and lay down in the bed, "Let's go to sleep Sasuke-kun."

**-Two weeks later in Konoha-**

Naruto sat on top on the Konoha gates; he saw two silhouettes approaching, "No…it couldn't be."

Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his hand around Hinata's waist. Hinata leaned his head against his shoulder, "I love you Sasuke-kun." Hinata screamed as she was pulled away from Sasuke, "Sasuke!" Hinata looked up to see Kakashi holding her, while Tsunade kept hold of Sasuke. Hinata watched as the Rookie Nine and Gai's team approached. She looked at the pained expression on their faces; she looked at her team and she already had a replacement.

Kakashi called over Neji who restrained Hinata. Kakashi closely examined them, and his eyes fell on two engagement rings. He looked at Sasuke, who was still trying to get to Hinata, "Sasuke…is Hinata pregnant?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Like hell I would tell you!" The Rookie Nine were shocked by what Kakashi had said.

Hinata looked at the ground, "We-we have only kissed…Kakashi Hatake. You are no longer our sensei, so please don't ask for the suffix." Sasuke smirked, while Kakashi looked stupefied. "Sasuke we only have about two days…"

Sakura frowned, "She is a traitor. Sasuke-kun why would you-"

"SHUT UP! But as I was about two say Hinata; we can stay in my old clan house. You ready to go?" Hinata nodded; they released their own chakra, forcing them to be let go of. Tsunade stood up and slapped Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head slightly, "The hell?"

Tsunade frowned darkly, "Orochimaru…he taught you that. Didn't he?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, he did. But only me, I taught Hinata personally. But you should know Tsunade; you can't touch me or Hinata."

Naruto tackled Hinata to the ground, kissing her. Sasuke growled, while attempting to push Naruto off of her. Naruto grabbed Sasuke with the Nine-tails chakra, "Sasuke, you are not the only one who has trained. And you can't stop me."

Hinata struggled under Naruto's grasp, "Let…go…Uzumaki!"

"I want to show you what Sasuke did to me the night you left." Naruto pressed his forehead against hers, and sent the images into her mind. Hinata pushed Naruto off of her, and ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke embraced her lovingly, "Shh…Hinata its okay, I promise. He is just being an ass. Hey Narutard, stay away from my clan house. Neji…inform you're uncle Hinata is getting married. Also Sai…Sai, Sai do not try to replace me; the same goes for you Shinrai…don't ever try to replace Hinata." Sasuke entwined his fingers with Hinata as they started walking towards his clan house.

……………………………………………………………...

Sasuke sighed as he opened his door, "Will all of you just leave? I'm trying to send time with Hinata…"

Ino almost threw up, "You were doing it!?"

Sasuke sighed, "No, I tried that…and she beat my ass. We were talking about the wedding." Ino, along with the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team walked into their house. Hinata walked into the room and glanced at Sasuke, "…oh, I'm on it."

Hinata sat on the couch beside Shino, "What do you guys want?"

Neji held up a paper, "For you both to sign this."

Hinata looked at it, "Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head, "This clearly states that if you don't conceive a child in five hours…you are not allowed to have children in Konoha."

Hinata stood up, "I'll be back in…an hour or two. I want everyone to stay here. Watch T.V…keep it loud."

Everyone one was confused…until they hear Sasuke yell, "WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE NEED TO HAVE SEX? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHUT UP?"

Everyone got a sudden nosebleed…when they woke up Hinata was standing above them. Naruto stared at her with wide eyes, "Did you?"

Hinata smirked, "That contract no longer exists. I'm married and pregnant."


End file.
